the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Using the Punching Bag at the UCF Gym
This page will be discussing about the Punching Bag at the UCF Recreation and Wellness Center Overview and Location The UCF Recreation and Wellness and Center (RWC) offers members and students the chance to workout with more punch! It is located on the first floor of the facility within the right far corner (with windows facing the street outside) of the weights area. Despite being named a punching ''bag, users can practice a variety of striking techniques on the bag. Other techniques include: kicks, elbow strikes and knee strikes. About the Bag and Brand The brand of the Punching Bag is ''TITLE. It is estimated to weigh 25-30 lbs. This information was gathered from other users of the bag at the gym, the RWC staff did not know the weight of the bag. TITLE as a brand, specializes in producing various martial arts and sports equipment ranging from punching bags, protective gear, gloves, shin guards, and even athletic tapes. They also produce accessories, apparel and even operate a franchised chain of gyms throughout the U.S. Safety Using the punching bag is fun, but like most pieces of exercise equipment they can also be dangerous if not used carefully. # If this is the first time using the bag, or even the first time you are punching in general, make sure to wear the proper safety equipment. Boxing gloves and MMA gloves are highly recommended. # When punching the bag it is crucial (for safety primarily) to use proper punching technique. See:' Make a fist.' # Since the bag is estimated to weigh 25-30lbs, with the appropriate amount of force, the bag can swing fast (sometimes in back-and-forth motions) and even act as a light wrecking ball. Maintain caution. # With the above being mentioned, if you are able to strike the bag repeatedly or move it greatly with one powerful strike, stop the swinging of the bag by clenching/hugging the bag with your two arms. # Prior to punching or kicking the bag, like with any exercise activity, I highly suggest users of the bag to stretch before exercising. This is especially crucial for using the bag as the sudden impacts of force placed upon a person's body when striking the bag could lead to unwanted injuries that may cost a lot financially. # Don't let ego get in the way! It is not a bright idea to think you are being cool by hitting the bag really hard(especially if you are a beginner)! You may get an unpleasant surprise by having a fractured wrist or sprained elbow! I speak from my own mistakes. ;) # Continuing from above, I recommend hitting lightly with proper technique for beginners. Still, gloves are highly recommended for all users. # Be aware of the environment and people around you. Be mindful of the leg press machine and bench press bar next to you, especially when they are occupied. Stretching As mentioned, in the above safety suggestions, stretching is crucial for users of the bag to avoid injuries. When performing stretches, make sure to focus on stretching muscles both in your upper body (arm strikes) and lower body (leg strikes). Thus: for your upper body I recommend the back arm stretch, where you put your left or right hand behind your back and place your other hand on the elbow of the arm with hand on your back. Press down on the elbow gently yet firmly, feeling a slight burn for 15 seconds. For your lower body, stand on one leg and carry your other leg by holding your foot behind your glutes with your same side's hand. Do this on both legs for 15 seconds. Striking the Bag Have you had a good stretch? Well, you are now ready for hitting the bag! This section will be divided into two sections: arm/hand techniques(punching) and leg techniques (Kicking). Hand Strikes When punching the bag, it is crucial for your safety to use proper punching technique. Other arm techniques such as elbow strikes are also applicable to the bag. Of the may possible techniques, closed fisted techniques (punches) are the most traditional way of working with this piece of exercise equipment. It is important to note, there exists many types of punching techniques including, but not limited to: jabs, crosses/reverse punches (pictured), and hooks. The previously named three punches all use fists and are common techniques in boxing and MMA. As such, I decided to include a section detailing on how to make a fist. 1. Make a fist, '''by 'opening your hand and revealing your palm on your preferred hand. 2. Clench the fingers beginning with the top finger joints. 3. Roll and tuck your fingers into your palm. 4. Lastly, place your thumb on top of your fingers, on the area between the first and second joints of your first and second fingers. Now to punch the bag: plant your feet with one foot in front of the other while looking at the bag, raise your arms up with fists in front of your face(making a fighting stance), and extend your preferred arm forward with your first two knuckles making contact with the bag. Variations of this process turns into jabs, crosses, hooks, etc.'' Leg Strikes Keep in mind your legs are longer than your arms! In addition, you are balancing only on one leg when kicking. Be mindful, that in any state of performing a leg strike, you are at a higher risk of accidents. BE ESPECIALLY MINDFUL OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS, you do not want to injure a nearby student or athlete performing a bench press due to a wild, uncoordinated kick! Like with using hand striking techniques, there are many different types of leg striking/kicking techniques applicable to the bag. In addition, when using a leg strike there are multiple areas present on a foot that are traditionally used (in the martial arts) to strike. Of the most common, the instep (roundhouse/round kick), balls of the foot (front kick), and heel (side kick) are of the most common areas to strike objects when using a leg-based strike. It is also worth noting, both the shin and knee of the human leg are also used as striking tools. Even though an able human body allows an vast array of kicks, I only will discuss how to use one in this section. Thus, I decided to discuss about the round kick as it is a simple kick I regularly enjoy to use in my bag workouts. The round kick is a kick performed by primarily using the instep of the foot (the top surface of the foot located between the toes and ankle). It is possible to use the shin of your lower leg as a striking surface, however I decided to stick with the instep due to the higher possibility of a beginner scraping or burning themselves (when wearing shorts) when striking the surface of the bag's fabric with exposed skin. As for why using your instep will prevent scrapes, the UCF RWC requires all gym users to have closed toe shoes as opposed to requiring pants. Regarding kicking in general, I strongly recommend learning a round kick first. When initiating kicking techniques on the punching bag due to its safety and straight forward application. Other kicks, such as the front and side kicks, push the bag more easily as a moving weight, thus carrying a higher risk of the bag flying backwards due to a swinging motion. Performing a Round(house) kick # Plant one foot in front of the other at a 45 degree angle. You are taking a fighting stance. You will be pivoting on the foot in front of you soon. # Smoothly transition your body weight to the front foot, rising to the balls of your forward foot. # Turn your hip and simultaneously whip your hand down. The picture below shows this in action where my right hand is whipped down outward as I throw the kick from my right hip. # Make contact with your kicking foot's instep to the bag. When you throw this kick, I recommend throwing it at the height of your torso for beginners. Throwing the kick at head level requires developed balance and flexibility. # While keeping balance, place your kicking foot down on the ground behind your pivoting front foot.You are returning to your fighting stance from Step 1. An Extra Note: As you practice this technique over an over, you will start to develop rhythm in performing this technique. Don't be afraid of doing this technique slowly and carefully at first as developing good muscle memory from repeated practice is the only way to make a nice, consistent roundhouse kick. = Category:Recreation and Wellness Center